Alphabetical Structure on an Atomic Level
by gnbrules
Summary: That's a fancy way of saying 26 drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet. Humor, angst, romance, friendship. Mostly canon pairings.
1. Addition

**Alphabetical Structure on an Atomic Level**

**Summary: That's a fancy way of saying 26 drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet. Humor, angst, romance, friendship. Mostly canon pairings.**

**A/N: I'm not going by a set list of words, these are just the first I thought of for the most part. All chapters will be exactly 100 words, which doesn't allow for much set up or explanation, but should still be funny/cute/angsty nonetheless. **

**Addition**

There is no reason the formula shouldn't work. Stark had checked it again and again.

Carter looks at the computer.

"Doesn't two plus two equal four?"

And Stark thought Carter couldn't get any dumber. "Yes, Carter. I believe it does. _That should help._"

Jack points to the screen. "You added that wrong. You wrote five when it should be four."

Stark can't believe it. He fixes it and presses enter. The computer shuts down, thus stopping the force that would have obliterated Eureka.

"Boy, Stark." laughs Carter. "And I thought you couldn't get any dumber."

**A/N: I just love the idea of Jack outsmarting Nathan in such a simple way. :) More to come soon, reviews greatly appreciated. **


	2. Blame

**Blame**

He's seventeen and there's already blood on his hands.

One year later, when the grief has settled leaving a permanent hole in their lives, he'll drop off the first set of flowers. He meets her father there quite by accident, and he finds he can't look the man in the eye. Shame overwhelms him. They are hollow but together in their mourning, and Mr. Fairfield, such a brave, brave man.

"Thank you, Jack. For the flowers. And I want you to know I...I don't blame you."

Jack just nods, leaving those resounding words unsaid:

_That makes one of us. _

**A/N: The scene of Jack explaining this to Zoe was one of the few Eureka moments to make me cry. Makes you just want to hug him, right? Reviews much appreciated, as always. **


	3. Catastrophe

**Catastrophe**

It's an absolute disaster, a nightmare.

He's a genius, damnit. He should be able to solve anything. There should be no science beyond his capabilities. How did he manage to ruin this?

The front door opens and he groans.

"Zane?" she calls.

She finds him in the kitchen, which is strewn with his failures. He's sitting with his back to the oven, too overwhelmed to look at the mess he's created. Charred meat and foul-smelling rice, flour spilled on counter-tops, and some strange mixture coating a pan in the sink.

Cooking had sounded so easy.

"Zane?"

"Surprise?"

**A/N: Somewhere between the recipe, his genius IQ, and the stove, Zane went wrong. I just love giving him a hard time. ) Reviews keep me going!**


	4. Dark

**Dark**

"Instant darkness powder, Stark? Really? Didn't you steal that from Harry Potter?"

"You've read Harry Potter?" he scoffs.

"I used to read them to Zoe. You know, good father, good human being...oh wait, you wouldn't know. Ow, hey, watch it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your foot?"

"Ugh, okay, so how long til this darkness powder wears off?"

"Well, this was actually a trial sample, and these things can vary..."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"It's just – that's my foot, Carter!"

"Oh, sorry, Stark. I just couldn't_ see _it."

**A/N: Oh, I love them. **


	5. Early

**Early**

She's never been an early riser, which is why she guesses it's a good thing that she's stayed up all night.

Her bag is packed with only essentials, which is a bummer, but a necessary sacrifice.

The house feels so empty. Her mother, so self-absorbed, controlling, her father, _gone. _

She'll follow his example.

Zoe leaves before the sun rises.

By morning, both her parents will be a mixture of worried and angry. She can just imagine it.

The thought isn't as satisfying as she wants it to be, but still, it's enough motivation to get her out of the city.

**A/N: Just some insight into Zoe's perspective from pre and early series. She's come a long way. :)**


	6. Fake

**Fake**

He's watching the game and they're watching _him_ from the kitchen. "I'm not an expert," Zoe whispers, "but when I was looking for gifts for him I found other signatures from Joe Dimaggio. And the one on Dad's baseball isn't even close. I did more research and...I'm pretty sure his is a forgery."

Allison groans quietly. "He loves that ball..."

"I know," Zoe agrees.

Jack shouts from the living room. "Come on, Ump!"

"He'll be crushed if he finds out..."

A look of understanding passes between them.

"Our little secret?"

"Most definitely."

**A/N: Jack's women do whatever it takes to look after him. **


	7. Gift

**Gift**

Zane figures out she was the Secret Santa by process of elimination.

He doesn't know how to feel about that, given their history, or non-history, which she has yet to explain...

But Springsteen tickets? A kindness like that has to be repaid.

But what to get Lupo?

He closes his eyes and thinks, trying to remember things that never happened.

"You okay, Zane?"

Speak of the devil.

He opens his eyes to see Jo, standing in front of him with an_ almost_ affectionate smile.

He doesn't know how it transverses time and space, but a little voice whispers:

_Ballet. _


	8. Heights

**Heights**

Heights had always been Jack's greatest fear. He was the kid that wouldn't stray near the high diving board or the rooftops, and he still gets nervous on flights.

But now he's running up step after step, story after story. It's so high, he can practically feel the altitude changing.

He bursts out onto the rooftop. Zoe is there, clinging to the railing for dear life. He grabs a hold of her arm and pulls her back from the edge.

Back on solid roofing, she hugs him.

That's when he realizes: heights aren't his greatest fear anymore.

Losing Zoe is.

**A/N: Reviews much appreciated, as always!**


	9. Illness

**Illness**

He's hold up in bed, out sick for the day.

Allison visits him during lunch, bringing around Vincent's special 'Healing Soup.' It's not a cure, but it settles his stomach.

Allison sits with him as he eats.

"So, you're telling me, in all of Eureka, there's no cure for flu?"

"Well, there _is, _but the side effects are still worse than the flu itself."

"I'll pass."

She kisses his cheek, plays with his hair. "Admit it, you like being taken care of."

Jack smirks. "I will when _you _admit you like taking care of me."


	10. Joke

**A/N: Takes place in the new timeline, but after Zane and Jo have presumably re-established a relationship. **

**Joke**

He'd been on vacation for a week, visiting his family. He'd asked her to go with him, but Global Dynamics just couldn't take a chance on missing their Head of Security.

Zane understood, and though he missed her, he'd enjoyed the time away.

She gets the call mere minutes before he arrives. The shock is too much to process. She can't even cry.

He arrives at the station, feeling happy, practically giddy. She doesn't seem so thrilled. "Why the long face, JoJo? I'm home! You'd think someone just died."

Her lip quivers, her self control breaks. "My dad..."

**A/N: Don't ask me where this came from, I have no idea. But I do seem to enjoy making Zane look like an idiot and hurting Jo. But at least he gets to comfort her after this? I don't know, this one kind of depresses me but I still like it for some reason. **


	11. Kiss

**A/N: Decided to do a double update, this one being fluff to balance out the previous chapter. **

**Kiss**

_Their first kiss _is exhilarating, like a new chance to see the world.

_Their first kiss_ feels like exhibitionism to an uncomfortable degree, and it is – they_ are _saving the world from the horrors of Stark – but that doesn't mean there aren't feelings and a deep level of attraction involved.

_Their first kiss_, the real first kiss, steals her breath and leaves her weak. She will curse his name later, for being so damn _good, _but right now, she's too busy falling in slow motion.

_Their first kiss _in his memory is sweet and familiar. Like coming home.

**A/N: The first one is the only one I don't consider obvious, but the intent was Lucas/Zoe. But it's open for interpretation. ;)**


	12. Lines

**Lines**

There are certain lines he won't cross. It may sound silly and outdated, but he prides himself on being a gentleman, a man of virtue.

So, when she's opening her dress for him while under the influence, he won't touch her.

No matter how hard it is not to.

And while she's married (though separated) to Nathan, he won't ask her out. He'll flirt and hope and dream, but he won't ask so much as hint mildly.

But if the line ever disappears...

Well, he won't miss it at all. And he won't hesitate to bridge the gap between them.

**A/N: Actually, I can't remember if he directly asked her out or not before it was official (marathon, anyone?). But at least there is no denying that he tries to be a gentleman. **


	13. Mend

**Mend**

It is only when he comes back that he realizes just how badly he's screwed up.

Nathan had missed Allison, but it's not til he sees her again that he realizes how much.

She had always been perfect.

He'd chosen a job over her, chose to run away from a failing marriage instead of fix it.

And now there's Carter, and Allison could have him if she wanted...

Allison could have _anyone _she wanted.

He won't hold her back if she's ready to move on.

But that doesn't mean he won't try like hell to mend what he has broken.


	14. Never

**Never**

As a rule, she's not an insecure person. Her subconscious seems to disagree.

At night, she dreams of Jack getting sick of Eureka, getting sick of _her, _and leaving her heartbroken, alone.

She usually wakes up, momentarily terrified until she reaches out to feel his warm body next to hers.

She pulls herself closer to him, tighter, and he stirs. "Ally?"

"Promise me you'll never leave."

Jack knows it's the most vulnerable she'll ever let herself be. "I'll promise if you promise. You're sure you'll never get sick of _me_?"

"Never," she says, and kisses him.

**A/N: Allison has been left a lot, so she also has some abandonment issues. Jack won't leave though!**


	15. Orders

**Orders**

"Jo, promise me, if something happens, you won't go after me."

She isn't the type for tears, but this mission is just so close to suicide...she knows he's the only one that can do it, but she isn't ready. "Carter, I can't not help if -"

"Jo," he commands forcefully. "This is an order."

She doesn't bother to say it won't matter. "Yes, Sheriff."

Jack dives into the water and disappears beneath the surface.

The minutes elongate. Two, three.

Jo discards her socks, shoes, and jacket. "Screw orders," she says, and dives in.


	16. Perfect

**Perfect**

"Remember when they told you that you were perfect?"

"When I got my face stolen? Yes."

"Well, they were wrong. You're not."

She wonders if Zane is just itching for a fight. She's ready, explosive words building at the tip of her tongue.

"You are not perfect," he repeats. "You are stubborn, temperamental, insecure at times, too serious."

He leans in close to her face.

"So?" she breathes.

"You have flaws. And I love every single one."

From his pocket, he pulls out the ring box. "Marry me, Jo?"

Without hesitation: "Yes."

**A/N: So I'm thinking this takes place in the new timeline, but Jo has shared old memories with him (perhaps through that device that Henry and Grace made). **


	17. Quiet

**Quiet**

He'd never thought he'd miss the fighting.

But the quiet...the quiet is much worse.

Instead of a family sitting at the dinner table, they are three disjointed people who have given up.

"How was school, Zoe?" Jack forces.

She gives him this look. "Fine."

Abby sighs. He hates that.

Zoe barely speaks to him. Abby is distant.

They all know what's on the horizon.

He's losing them both.

He is failing them both.

He always swore he'd never be that divorced cop cliché.

But the silence is resounding, the calm before the storm.

He doesn't know how to fix this.

**A/N: Oh, look at poor pre-series Jack. **


	18. Reasons

**Reasons**

There must be hundreds, maybe thousands of reasons why Jo shouldn't love Zane Donovan.

He was a criminal.

He was irresponsible.

A flirt, insensitive, narcissistic, reckless, inappropriate. He was a hazard, the kind of guy that just might toy with your heart only to leave it in pieces.

But for every reason why not, she could think of at least two reasons why she should.

He was honest, fearless, intelligent, funny, and despite acting otherwise, he really did care about people.

But what trumped all those other reasons was this:

Jo, for all her valiant efforts, simply couldn't help it.


	19. Spiders

**Spiders**

Fargo knew this day would come, had known it for some time.

Because this is damn Eureka, where the damn scientists just can't leave well enough alone.

At this moment, he would give anything to live anywhere else.

He's standing on his desk when the flurry seeps in from beneath the door. Sheer terror seizes him.

He swears, if he gets out of this alive, he will personally kill the genius that thought genetically-enhanced spiders were a good idea.

Fargo faints just as Carter comes to the rescue, equipped with specially designed bug spray and a Super Soaker, Eureka style.


	20. Time

**Time**

It's Jack's bachelor party, and it's _so J_ack. Very down-to-earth. There's tons of beer, pizza, and yeah, Zane ordered a surprise stripper that _none _of the guys will be telling their women about, but other than that...

Henry's drunk. "Hey, Jack, remember your last bachelor party? When Fargo tricked you into thinking he beat you at arm wrestling?"

Jack gives him a look. "You weren't at my last bachelor party, and neither was Fargo."

Oh. Right

Jack just laughs. "Someone's had enough to drink."

Henry sighs. It had never been so hard to keep his timelines straight.

**A/N: I'm not the only one that remembers that very first timeline, am I?**


	21. Universal

**Universal**

Some things are universal, some truths inescapable.

Like the way Jack felt after Angela died, or the way Allison felt when Nathan died, or the way Henry felt when Kim died.

There's Allison's love for Kevin and Jack's love for Zoe, and it can be hard sometimes, but family is family.

There's the way Allison feels about Jack, and the way Jack feels for her. There's Jo and Zane, and time may change things, but fate will always catch up.

There's grief, fear, love, and it can be so scary. But it's universal, so at least they're in it together.


	22. Vexing

**Vexing**

"What am I supposed to do with that kid, Henry?"

Nathan Stark, looking for advice. It's practically unheard of.

"Let him make his own mistakes and learn?" offers Henry idly.

"He nearly caused World War Three!"

Henry chuckles. "Who here in Eureka hasn't?"

"It's always Fargo, though. He's a nuclear disaster on legs."

Henry laughs even louder, much to Nathan's annoyance. "What's so funny?" he gripes.

"Nothing...it's just, I'm pretty sure I once said the exact same thing about you. Especially after that incident with the -"

"Alright! Point taken."

**A/N: Couldn't resist bringing Stark in for another chapter. I miss that guy. **


	23. Will

**Will**

Jack likes to think of it as his iron will, but everyone else just calls him stubborn.

But he's nothing, _nothing, _compared to her.

Still, he tries.

He stares her down, only to realize that it's the biggest mistake ever to look her in the eyes.

Big brown eyes and a soft, hopeful smile.

Then the one word that ends him. "Please?"

Jack heaves a heavy sigh and pushes the last piece of birthday cake towards her.

"Thank you!" she says, and she begins to eat with an almost indecent enthusiasm.

It's his birthday, but Jenna wins again.

**A/N: Jack Carter in push-over daddy mode. I'm such a sap. **


	24. X Ray

**X-Ray**

Broken bones.

How he's sick of broken bones and hospital visits, and he knows his job is dangerous, but does it always have to end up at the medical ward in GD?

His ribs hurt, his back aches, his arm's in a sling. He's not sure he can keep doing this.

But Allison comes to check on him, warm smile in place, and his annoyance melts.

"Is everyone alright?" Jack asks.

"Thanks to you." She kisses him then, and her hand takes his. "Have I told you lately that you're my hero?"

Broken bones? Totally worth it.

**A/N: Just saw the finale. MUST WRITE TAG.**


	25. You

**You**

You don't know what you do to me, Jo Lupo.

You don't know how angry you make me or how crazy I feel when I'm with you.

I hope you know that you've put ridiculous thoughts in my head. Thoughts about marriage. Kids. A future.

Things I've tried hard not to consider for the longest time.

You know, I think you're making me more like _him._ The First Zane, I call him, though I should know by now that time is relative.

And I wonder, is this the man I truly am?

Oh, Jo. The things you do to me.

**A/N: When I picked the word "you" on a whim, all I could end up thinking about was Zane and Jo. For all of you troubled by their turmoil this season, all I must say is have faith. They'll get there. **


	26. Zen

**Zen **

For sometimes thirty minutes each day, before he goes to work, Jack Carter knows peace.

He can sit, relax, and drink coffee. He can breathe, reflect, and take his time.

But then work begins and there are floating banks, combusting people, time travel, and whatever other possibility you can think of that might eventually destroy the world.

To most, it might seem that Jack's life is in a constant chaos.

But this is Eureka, and he's come to understand that theirs is a different kind of peace. So Jack puts on his badge and gets ready to save the day.

**A/N: There goes my hero. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, glad you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
